Ai Miyo
Love,Beautiful Child Miyo/Makoto Ai was the only child born to Kin and Meiko Ai of the Ai clan in the small Sakura village. Personality Personality: As a child, Miyo was normally seen as being rather shy and quiet. But as she grew, she became more confident, kind hearted, soft spoken and polite. Although she gained some of these positive traits, she can at times be overbearing, if not crude, toward those around her, and she is rarely afraid to speak her mind. She is a firm believer that female shinobi are just as equal and strong as male shinobi as well. During missions, Miyo is seen as level headed, practical, and a very rational thinker. She can often get stressed as many other shinobi like herself do, but she is normally able to overcome this. Miyo is a very friendly person, and can easily make friends with almost anyone. She is very helpful and caring, and is always be willing to be there for a friend or villager. While kind hearted and friendly, Miyo is also a very strong kunoichi and shouldn't be pushed too far. When first meeting her, many people's first impression of her is quiet and polite, but people notice that once they began to know her more, she is much more talkative and a bit more loud. Miyo is a kind and strong kunoichi that holds believes friendship is one of the most important things in life.As a Teen and Adult Miyo began to a temper that she takes out on Koga alot of the time. Appearance Miyo bears great resemblance to her mother with her purple eyes and fair skin with long, rich light brunette hair that fell past her slim waist Miyo's outfit consists she wears mesh armour underneath a sleeve black with a light purple blouse over it and darker purple sash around her waist black fingerless gloves and black sandals,Casasl outfit- A light purple shirt with grey pants with pale puprle sandles Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT